Thee Reasons
by twilighter890
Summary: "Sam, I don't have any reason not to marry him." "I can give you three."


The obnoxious ringing of a cell phone woke Andy up. She jumped as she felt the man next to her move.

"Andy, turn off that damn cell phone." Luke growled, before rolling back over to press a pillow to his ear. Andy sat up and rubbed her eyes as the ringing continued. She grabbed her phone off the table blindly.

"What?" She groaned into the phone, before yawning. She laid back down, the phone still up against her ear.

"Is this Andy McNally?" A scratchy, but slightly familiar voice answered her.

"Yes." She sighed. She glanced at the clock. "What is this about?"

"Uh- Well this is Joe Geraldy. I work down at The Black Penny?" Andy noted that his last statement sounded like a question.

Andy felt a knot in her stomach automatically assuming her father had reverted back to his old ways. "Who do I need to pick up?" She noticed her voice was shaking.

She heard him mutter to someone on the other line. "Sam Swarek."

Andy shot up so quickly that she shifted on the bed and toppled off of it. She landed on the ground with a loud thud. "Damn it!"

She couldn't figure out if she cursed because of the fall or because of the reason she knew he was at the bar. "Is he okay?"

Luke sat up on the bed and glared through sleep lidded eyes. "I have to work tomorrow, Andy."

"He's fine. Drunk off of his ass. But he's okay." The bartender responded. "Well, can you come pick him up?"

"Yeah. I'll be there in a few minutes." She responded, already pulling on a sweat jacket. "Thanks, just… make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

The man hung up and Andy sighed. Luke looked at her hardly, "Where are you going?"

"To the Penny." She answered, "I got to go help a friend."

"Whatever." He laid back down and went back to sleep.

Andy ran a hand through her tangled, slightly wet hair. She yanked on a pair of shoes and grabbed her and Luke's car keys. She glanced at them before putting them back down and walked out the front door of her and Luke's house.

The walk to the bar was long and cold in the 2 am air. There were very few people on the street. At least, until she got nearer to the bar. Then there were drunk men and women all over the street. Andy shook her head and walked in the front door.

She glanced all around the bar before her eyes finally settled on Sam. She walked up to him and the bartender who was standing with him and put her hand on his shoulder. Once Sam caught sight of her he smiled and turned to her. "Hey, McNally," He turned back toward the bartender, "This is McNally, she's my beautiful partner, who I just found out is marrying a jackass."

Andy winced. The slur in his voice was very noticeable, and the pain in his voice was pronounced. She had feared that this would happen. She had seen his face when Luke had decided to announce to the whole station that they were engaged. She had wanted to keep it quiet and wait to tell everybody. But he had wanted to broadcast it in front of everybody.

"I'm sorry, Officer McNally. You were on his speed dial." The bartender said.

"It's fine." She sighed. "Sam, I'm going to take you home, okay?"

"Don't you have to get home to Callaghan?" Sam slurred, taking another shot of tequila.

"Okay, I think you've had enough." Andy took the shot glass and bottle of tequila out of Sam's hand. "Let's go home."

Sam deliberated for a brief second before smiling and getting up. "A beautiful women wants to take me home, how can I say no?"

Andy smiled and helped steady him. He reached in his wallet and pulled out some bills. The walked out the door, with Andy supporting him. She stumbled to the car and pulled out his keys from his front pocket.

"I'm driving." She said in a tone that made it clear she wasn't going to accept no for an answer. They both got in the car and started driving. Sam talked her ear off about everything he could think of. Andy couldn't help but be amused by the lack of filter on his mouth when he was drunk.

When they finally got to Sam's house, Andy stopped the car and turned to Sam. "Are you going to be okay?"

Sam was silent for a minute, staring straight ahead. "Don't marry Callaghan."

Andy recoiled. "What?"

"Please. Don't."

Andy sighed and closed her eyes before turning back straight in her seat. "Sam, I don't have any reason not to marry him."

"I can give you three." He stated quietly. Then he got out of the car and walked (more like stumbled) up to his front door. Andy sat still for a moment before, hastily getting up and following him to the door. She caught up to him and used his keys to unlock the front door.

"You can come in if you want." He called out behind him as he walked into his kitchen, pulling out a beer.

Andy huffed and stomped over to him grabbing the beer out of his hands. She set it on the counter and leaned against it. "Three reasons? Just three?"

"There very good reasons." He responded, smirking. He couldn't decide what was giving him the courage (or stupidity) to say this. Was it the beer? Or, the realization of how close he is coming to losing her?

"Okay then, let's here them." She said.

"One, he puts his work before you." Sam leaned against his kitchen table. "That would never happen with me. I would never do that."

She narrowed her eyes. "That's not fair. He has an important job-"

"And your not important?" He cut her off. As she was about to say something more he continued, "Two, he doesn't appreciate you, at all."

"He does too. He tells me that he does all of the time." She sounded like a petulant child.

"He says it, but does he show it?" He tilted his head, feeling bad at her saddened expression. "I didn't think so. If we were together, I'd show you everyday how much you mean to me."

"But we're not together, Sam." She said quietly.

"No," He acknowledged, "But we could be."

She stared at him, she looked down to the ground. She smiled sadly. "Your only saying this because your hammered. Your not going to remember any of this in the morning."

"Do you want to know the last reason?" Sam straightened up and walked closer to her.

Andy looked into his eyes and glanced down at his lips for a split second, but it was enough for him to notice. He pulled her hips to him and crashed their lips together. She responded immediately. He spun the around and forced her against the refrigerator. It was everything they both remembered.

She reveled in the passion that she hadn't ever really felt with Luke. After a few long minutes of kissing they had to break for air.

Andy was breathing heavily, her eyes were dark and cheeks were flushed. He was the same. He smiled and said, "Reason three, You are just as in love with me as I am with you."

She shook her head and laughed, before tears started to well up in her eyes. "You do this now? Sam, your not going remember this in the morning. But I am. I'm going to remember everything you just said. Yes I love you, but…"

"But nothing." He said, moving in for another kiss. She put her hand to his chest and stopped him.

He closed his eyes and sighed in frustration aw wave of dizziness crashed over him. He backed up and gripped the counter for support. Andy quickly stepped forward and help him. She gently pulled him toward his couch and got him to lay down. She got up and got him some water.

"I should go." She said quietly, she bent down to put her hand on his cheek. He carefully grabbed her hand pulled her down to sit on the edge of the couch.

"It's almost three in the morning." He said, "You should stay here."

She was quiet for a moment before getting up and pulling off her jacket. She sat down in the big chair next to the couch and got comfortable. "I'm really tired and you shouldn't be here alone." She said trying to justify it to herself.

He smiled and nodded before closing his eyes and drifting to sleep. She gazed at him for a bit before falling asleep herself.

The blinding sunlight is what woke Sam up. He tried to sit up, but a blinding pain forced him back down. He groaned and put his hands over his eyes. "Oh God. Never again."

He heard a laugh from the kitchen. He opened his eyes to see a steaming cup of coffee and two aspirin. He smelled something appetizing, but his stomach had other ideas. He got up and went to the bathroom to throw up.

He heard footsteps coming down the hall and watched as Andy stepped into the bathroom and shut the door behind her.

"How are you feeling?" She asked in a normal voice. He winced and shushed her. She smiled.

"What happened?" He asked rinsing his mouth out.

Her face fell. "You don't remember." She stated her eyes were downcast.

"Tell me we didn't sleep together." His eyes wanted. He thought he would die if they did and he couldn't remember it.

"No." She replied trying to smile. He saw through it immediately.

"Andy? What happened?" He was starting to get a bit worried. A flash from last night replayed in his head.

"_I'm sorry, Officer McNally. You were on his speed dial." _

"_It's fine." She sighed. "Sam, I'm going to take you home, okay?"_

"_Don't you have to get home to Callaghan?" _

"Nothing. You got drunk at The Penny and I drove you home." She lied.

"_Don't marry Callaghan."_

"_What?"_

"_Please. Don't."_

Sam looked up at her, The entire night replaying in his head.

"I should go. I called in a favor. You have the day off today." She grabbed her jacket and turned toward the door. "Oh, I made you some breakfast. It's still hot."

He followed her to the door. "So what did you think of my three reasons?"

She froze and looked up to him in surprise. He smiled down on her. She looked away from him outside, thn back to him.

"They were very convincing."

* * *

**Hope everyone enjoyed. This is my longest yet.**


End file.
